FIGS. 3 and 4 show a conventional corrugated fiberboard box for packaging a large television receiver. Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, reference numeral 5 denotes a large television receiver-packaging corrugated fiberboard box; 5-1, an upper case; and 5-2, a lower case. Reference numeral 6 denotes a large television receiver.
It is necessary for a corrugated fiberboard box for packaging a large television to be so constructed as to be able to cope with the great weight of a large television receiver 6. Hitherto, a certain structure which can be divided into upper and lower sections, has been adopted in the large television receiver-packaging corrugated fiberboard box 5 so that, when the upper case 5-1 is removed, the large television receiver 6 can be easily taken out of the box.
However, the adoption of a structure dividable into upper and lower sections, such as above, entails a drawback in that it is necessary to use an additional joining member for joining the upper case 5-1 and the lower case 5-2 together. There is another drawback, a poor producibility.
The present invention is intended to eliminate the conventionally-entailed drawbacks, and is aimed to provide a corrugated fiberboard box for packaging a large television receiver which, without having a structure dividable into upper and lower sections, enables an unpackaging or packaging operation to be performed with good efficiency.